A Dangerous Love: Part 1
by SunRisE1
Summary: This is my first fan fic. It may have a lot of errors, may be too short, may have bad punctuation stuff like that but dont flame me! I'm just a little author! R/R!


**A Dangerous Love**  
**By**: Sunrise  
**Authors Note-**I'm knew w/ Fanfiction.net so please review and no flaming  
**Disclaimer-**Everything that sounds like Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything else. I'll have a Disclaimer at the end of the story too.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione Granger tapped her toe impatiently on the stone floor. She propped herself up on a cold wall of the train station. She checked her watch. A quarter to four. He's late.  
  
A man with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes appoached her looking nervous. His hands were in his pockets and his step was slow.  
  
"Hi, Hermione." The man said. Hermione tried her best to smile but all she could do was nod.  
  
"Hello Seamus." She said weakly. It had been a long time since she had seen any of her school chums.  
  
"I suppose you got the letter?" Seamus asked. Hermione once again nodded checking her watch.  
  
"They said he was taken captive. I don't know how it happened. He was always the one who looked over his shoulder during school. I would have thought he spotted this one a mile away. Harry of course protected him, but it was to dificult with all the competition at home." She said.  
  
"I can tell. Fred always complained about how he would grow red with anger. The ministry will find him though. Especially with Percy on the job." Seamus said.  
  
"It will be hard. Percy never did what we did. Harry, Ron and I. Its easy to remember everything we did. All well and adventurous, he was." Hermione said.  
  
Seamous pulled a letter out of his cloak. He began to read it to him self then handed it to Hermione.  
  
_Friends and Family of Ronald Weasly,   
  
"As you might have heard young Ronald Weasly had been taken captive by a group of vicious death eaters. The Ministry has been working endlessly to find him. No need to worry. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is hiding in very little health. The biggest the Death Eaters will be able to do is a tiny little truth spell.  
  
Ministry of Magic  
  
_"Well thats reassuring." Hermione said sarcasticaly. Seamus nodded.  
  
"Always hard to tell when somethings after you. Yet sometimes its simple. Life ishard for poor Ron. Who knows whats happening to him." Seamus said.  
  
"Well, I best be off. I have work to get done. Nice seeing you again Seamus." Hermione said. She stuck out her hand and Seamus nodded and then apparated away. Hermione did the same.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione apparated to her office. Ron had been missing for a month with Draco Malfoy, highest Death Eater keeping him hostage. Hermione knew not to be worried. Some how of course she was. Always was when she was young. No matter how it turned out she would burst into tears. She thought badly of Ron. Even though they had been friends he never trusted her. Always was skeptical when listening to her view. Never knew why exactly.  
  
A soft knock on the door disturbed Hermione thoughts.  
  
"Come in." She said. She wasn't in the mood for anyone to bother her. Harry away on a Quidditch game and Ron being kept as hostage made her upset and angry.  
  
"Ms. Granger theese are the messages for you." Young Merideth Johnson, Hermione's secretary handed Hermione a bunch of yello post-its. After sticking them all on convieniante places on Hermione's desk she left with a smile.  
  
Why is that girl always so jolly? Hermione thought. She didn't feel like being jolly but tried to act it so no one would worry. Everyone knew she was a softee. The millions of times Harry caught her crying in the middle of the night because of the work load was almost embarrising.  
  
Hermione looked at the clock. 5:00. It read. She decided she would get some coffee. Not much work to get done. She knew she whould be interviewing, writing a story, something like that. But she felt to..diffrent to do work. I should be on Holiday she thought.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry lay face up on his cot. The game had just ended and he had recieved word his best friend Ron was missing. Harry knew Ron. Never would want Harry to try looking for him. Always thought:competition. I wish I knew what competition REALLY was. Harry had had Quidditch matches, Tournaments, test and other sorts of things he should have considered competion but the thought rarely crossed his mind.  
  
"Hey Harry are you still up? Get in bed now!" Barked his coach. Harry under strict orders was forced to be in bed by sundown. Only on days of big matches. He wished he could stay up later but no. Never did want to be a Quidditch star. Maybe I'll be an Auror.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione crossed the Diagon Alley streets over to the Leaky Cauldron for something to drink. She found an isolated table and sat re-reading the letter she had gotten about Ron. Poor Ron.   
  
"What may I get for you?" Tom the bartender had showed up at her table. She looked up at the toothless man. He had a kind face even if he had few teeth.  
  
"Just a black coffie please." Hermione replied. Tom smiled at her and put his notepad and wand back into his apron.  
  
Hermione went back to re-reading the letter. After reading it X-number of times more she put it back into her purse. Her coffee sat steaming next to her. She hadn't realized it had been set down next to her. She grabbed the handle and took a small sip from the cup and set it down. Poor Ron. She kept thinking.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What should we do with him boss?" A tiny man in a blood red cloak looked up to a man in black robes looking anxious.  
  
"Well, we could make him levitate around the muggle shops in London but thats getting old. How about we...make him tell us his inner most secrets. I know its old but oddly satisfying."  
  
"Yes boss." Another man in blood man robes said. This one was lightly balding and had a crooked nose. The man raised his wand and pointed it at the red haired man on the floor. "Veritas!" He shouted  
  
The red haired man on the floor turned into a ball then recoiled slightly looking dazed.  
  
"Tell me, where is Harry Potter?" The man in black robes asked. His white-blonde hair shone when it hit the light.  
  
"In Eastern London playing Quidditch." the red haired man said. He looked as if he were trying to fight the spell but lost.  
  
"Ah..let me see..who do you love?" The man in black robes asked. His lips curved into an evil smile which made all the men in blood red robes smile evily too.  
  
"H-Hermione G-Granger." He was trying very hard to fight the curse but was failing badly.  
  
"Mudblood..yes I remember her. Nosy little thing she was. Touchy too. She always thought for the best. Disgusting thing." The man in black robes said bringing his hand to his chin.  
  
The red haired man looked up at the man in black robes. He finally had more strength back but was loosing it agian quickly.  
  
"I k-knew y-you would t-turn d-dark, M-Malfoy." He said. He fell back because of all the stregth he had used to say this. The man in balck robes known as Draco Malfoy smiled.  
  
"And I knew you would turn even stupider then you were at school Weasle." He said.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry tossed and turned in his sleep. He had a very bad dream. Alot like the one he had when he was on Holiday after his third year. His scar wasn't hurting but still it was about Ron.  
  
He got up and walked over to Hedwig. She hooted when he began to stroke her. Harry grabbed a quill and a piece of Parchment and began to write.  
  
_Herm-  
I had a dream about Ron. Hes under a truth spell with Malfoy.   
I'll see you when I get off. Lets me at the Leaky Cauldron tommorow round three ok? We need to talk. Dont bother with a reply.  
Harry  
  
_He folded up the letter and tied it to Hedwigs leg. She nipped his fingers affectionatly and flew off into the sky. Harry got back on his cot and started thinking about Ron. And for some reason Hermione.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione sat down in her tiny apartment eating dinner. She started thinking of Ron when Hedwig flew into the window.  
  
"Thank Merlin!" She said. She was very happy to see Hedwig with a most likely note from Harry. (A/N: Does that sound right?) She grabbed the note from Hedwig and gaver her some water. She started to read the letter and pulled out her wand.  
  
"Acci Planner!" She said. Her daily planner flew over to her and into her hand. She put her wand to it and it scribbled down:  
  
_Meet Harry at 3 in the Leaky Cauldron  
  
_She wanted to smile but couldn't. They needed to talk about Ron. Harry's dreams usually of what were happening the moment and if Ron was under a truth spell it would mean trouble.  
  
She magicaly vanished her dinner and walked into the living room. She sat there staring at a picture of Harry, Ron and herself at Hogsmeade in there 7th year. She started to tear up all over again. She put the picture face down and headed into her room. She dint care what time it was.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



End file.
